Caged Butterfly
by Wintersia
Summary: Terjatuh, bangkit, terjatuh, bangkit lagi. Kesatria pemberani itu tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk menyelamatkan sang putri yang terkurung. — Kirito/Asuna. For Kazuto Kirigaya's birthday!


Hangat.

Apa ini?

Ng? Oh, si Matahari rupanya. Sudah pagi ya? Selamat pagi!

Selamat pagi Angin! Selamat pagi Burung! Selamat pagi saudara-saudaraku!

—Eh?

Apa itu?

Sejak kapan kita kedatangan anggota baru?

Dia… siapa?

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

I don't own Sword Art Online. Reki Kawahara does.

**Warning :**

OOC-ness, plotless, Canon.

**Timeline:**

During ALfheim Online / Fairy Dance arc.

.

I don't take any advantage and this is just for fun.

.

**a special oneshot for celebrating Kirito's birthday!**

**.**

Happy Reading!

* * *

Kata saudara-saudaraku, makhluk yang seperti itu namanya manusia.

Mereka sudah lama hidup berdampingan dengan bangsa kami. Wow. Sebagai anak kemarin sore, aku hanya bisa mendengarkan cerita dari saudaraku tentang mereka dengan penuh kekaguman dan rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

Ya, aku merasakan kekaguman dengan sosok yang disebut manusia ini. Sekaligus sedikit kecemburuan.

Karena mereka terlahir dengan bentuk tubuh yang indah. Lebih sempurna dari pada kami.

Lihat saja manusia yang baru-baru ini bergabung dengan kami. Dia memiliki lekuk tubuh yang bagus, rambut panjang nan indah berwarna cokelat , dan paras yang cantik.

Ya, aku mengakuinya. Dia sangat cantik. Seperti kupu-kupu yang terperangkap di dalam sangkar.

Menurutku dia akan terlihat lebih cantik lagi jika raut wajahnya tidak semuram itu.

* * *

Hari ini aku melihat manusia lagi.

Laki-laki dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang, jubah berwarna hijau gelap, dan sepasang sayap dengan warna hijau juga.

Perempuan jelita itu memang biasanya memasang raut wajah yang muram, tetapi kelembutan tetap terpancar dari sepasang manik cokelatnya, apalagi saat ia tengah berbicara dengan aku dan saudara-saudaraku.

Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat raut wajahnya berubah menjadi semuram ini. Dan itu semua karena laki-laki itu.

Aku langsung tidak menyukainya.

"Apa sampai saat ini aku pernah memaksamu, Titania?"

Suaranya bahkan dapat menambah daftar ketidaksukaanku pada laki-laki itu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama aneh itu. Aku adalah Asuna, Sugou-san."

Oh jadi nama perempuan jelita itu adalah Asuna.

Nama yang cantik.

—Ugh, kenapa laki-laki itu bertingkah menyebalkan kepada Asuna, sih?

Andai saja aku bisa membuatnya berhenti mengganggu Asuna.

Setelah laki-laki itu pergi, Asuna jatuh terduduk.

Aku terkejut. Asuna, ada apa?

Bulir-bulir airmata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya. Oh, aku ingin sekali menghiburnya. Tapi bagaimana?

"Tolong aku, Kirito-kun…"

_Kirito-kun?_

Siapa itu Kirito-kun?

* * *

Hari ini aku mendengar cerita dari temanku, si Angin.

Katanya ada seorang manusia yang ingin sekali mencapai Pohon Dunia.

"Manusia—laki-laki itu, sedang mencari seseorang."

Seseorang?

Pandanganku langsung beralih pada sosok Asuna yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu saudaraku.

_Mungkinkah laki-laki yang disebut si Angin itu sedang mencari Asuna?_

"Kau tahu namanya?" tanyaku dengan antusias.

"Eh, aku tidak begitu yakin, sih… tapi… rasanya pernah kudengar perempuan berambut pirang—teman laki-laki itu, memanggilnya 'Kirito-kun'."

_Kirito-kun?_

_Kirito-kun yang 'itu'?_

Kulirik Asuna. Seulas senyuman lembut terukir samar di bibirnya ketika jemarinya menyentuh kelopak saudaraku dengan perlahan.

_Apakah Kirito-kun yang diceritakan si Angin sama dengan Kirito-kun yang disebut oleh Asuna?_

_Dapatkah si Kirito-kun ini mengambil peran sebagai seorang kesatria pemberani yang membebaskan putri kupu-kupunya yang terkurung?_

"Ceritakan lagi padaku tentang si Kirito-kun ini."

Aku hanya bisa berharap agar itu semua benar.

* * *

Aku memang tidak mengerti akan cinta.

Aku pernah menyimpan sebentuk perasaan kecil untuk temanku, si Matahari. Entah itu kagum, suka, atau cinta… aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti. Yang jelas aku menyukai bagaimana kehangatan sinarnya adalah hal pertama yang kurasakan tiap pagi.

Semua mulai terasa lucu.

Tapi tidak hanya aku yang membutuhkannya. Keluargaku juga tentunya. Setelah itu aku sadar, yang kurasakan ini tidaklah seperti yang kupikirkan. Bukan suka. Bukan cinta.

Bukan seperti yang kulihat di mata Asuna ketika ia sedang membagi sedikit cerita kepada kami mengenai Kirito-kun.

Bukan seperti yang kudengar dalam caranya melantunkan nama Kirito-kun.

Bukan seperti itu.

Mungkin aku memang belum mengerti akan cinta.

Tapi aku mulai mengerti akan ikatan teramat kuat yang dimiliki oleh Asuna dengan Kirito-kun.

_Cepatlah datang dan selamatkan Asuna!_

* * *

Angin memberitahuku bahwa Kirito-kun mencoba menembus dinding penghalang yang menyelimuti Pohon Dunia ini, tetapi ia tidak berhasil.

Aku kesal sekaligus gemas. _Ah, andaikan aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya…_

_Asuna, jangan bersedih…_

Tiba-tiba Asuna melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tiang penyusun sangkar raksasa ini, kemudian bergerak ke sana kemari, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

—Kemudian tangannya menjatuhkan sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti kartu melalui celah sangkar.

_Mungkinkah Asuna melakukannya untuk memberitahu Kirito-kun bahwa ia benar-benar berada di sini?_

"Angin, bisakah kamu pergi lagi ke sana dan beritahu aku apa yang terjadi pada Kirito-kun?" pintaku.

Dengan senang hati Angin melakukannya.

Ingin rasanya aku menenangkan Asuna dan mengatakan padanya bahwa Kirito-kun pasti menyadari keberadaannya di sini.

_Semoga saja…_

Tidak lama kemudian, Angin kembali. Dan kebahagiaan serta harapan langsung menyergapku ketika Angin memberitahuku sesuatu.

"Kirito-kun tidak menyerah. Sekarang dia tengah berjuang untuk menyelamatkan Asuna."

_Semoga berhasil, Kirito-kun._

* * *

"Dia gagal."

Berita yang dibawa oleh Angin serta-merta membuatku terkejut.

"Kirito-kun gagal."

* * *

Kirito-kun tidak akan menyerah. Aku percaya itu.

Dia pasti akan datang untuk menyelamatkan Asuna. Untuk membebaskan seseorang yang sangat penting baginya. Untuk mengembalikan senyuman di wajah perempuan yang dicintainya itu.

Aku masih percaya, sampai detik ini.

"Hei."

Ah, aku baru sadar kalau Angin sedang berkunjung ke sini.

"Kau tahu?"

* * *

_"Kalau aku tidak ke sana, semuanya tidak akan selesai. Semuanya juga tidak akan bisa kumulai. Aku harus menemuinya. Sekali lagi… Sekali lagi dengan Asuna."_

* * *

Tidak ada ruginya untuk percaya bahwa kau adalah seorang kesatria sejati!

Aku tidak menyesali keputusanku untuk percaya bahwa kau pasti akan datang untuk menyelamatkan Asuna.

Sampai saat itu tiba, kupastikan bahwa Asuna tidak akan terlalu sering memasang raut muram di wajahnya lagi.

* * *

_Kau akan datang, 'kan, Kirito-kun? Kau pasti akan datang, 'kan?_

Tadi Asuna sempat mencoba untuk kabur. Namun sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Usahanya diketahui oleh dua makhluk asing menjijikkan berwarna ungu, yang membuat Asuna kembali dijebloskan ke dalam sangkar raksasa ini.

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya kapan Kirito-kun akan datang.

Bukan berarti aku meragukannya. Aku masih percaya. Mungkin… kesabaranku hanya sedang menipis saja. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ada yang mampu mematahkan kepercayaanku sepenuhnya pada Kirito-kun.

_Kirito-kun, kau harus datang ya! _

* * *

Kudengar dari Angin, pertarungan sudah dimulai.

Kirito-kun menepati janjinya.

Betapa bahagianya ketika penantianku akan segera terbayar.

Dan Kirito-kun tidak sendiri. Ada banyak orang yang membantunya. Kali ini, dia pasti bisa melakukannya!

_Kali ini, dia pasti bisa membawa Asuna pulang!_

* * *

Aku belum mempersiapkan diriku untuk ini. Untuk sesuatu yang sangat indah, hingga rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis. Menumpahkan airmata bahagia untuk sebuah kejadian yang ingin sekali kuabadikan.

_Jika saja aku punya airmata…_

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Asuna menggeleng dan tersenyum sambil berucap, "Tidak, aku percaya kalau kamu pasti akan datang menyelamatkanku."

Senyuman di wajah keduanya sama-sama menyiratkan akan kebahagiaan.

Kedua figur di hadapanku itu _plus_ seorang gadis kecil yang memanggil mereka 'Mama' dan 'Papa' sedang bertaut dengan penuh kasih sayang. Melepas kerinduan yang entah sudah berapa lama dibiarkan terpendam. Sebuah reuni yang mereka nanti-nantikan, lebih dari apapun.

_Kenapa… kebahagiaan seperti ini… tidak bisa berlangsung untuk waktu yang lama?_

Karena selanjutnya yang kulihat adalah mereka semua tersedot oleh semacam lubang yang mengerikan—aku tidak tahu persisnya itu apa—dan perlahan-lahan mereka menghilang.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?_

_Ke mana mereka pergi?_

_Siapa yang melakukan ini pada mereka?_

_Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun—apapun—untuk menolong mereka?_

_Seseorang, bisa beritahu aku?_

* * *

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak mendengar kabar apa-apa lagi tentang mereka.

Kirito-kun dan Asuna, entah bagaimana nasib mereka sekarang.

_Apakah mereka selamat? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?_

_Apakah… sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka?_

_Bisakah mereka mengatasinya?_

Aku benci ketika aku hanya bisa berdiam diri dan menunggu jawaban datang padaku. Aku ingin sekali mencari jawaban itu sendiri.

Tapi aku bisa apa?

Aku hanyalah sekuntum bunga kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu kehadiran si Angin. Berharap bahwa ia akan kembali mengunjungiku lagi dengan kabar apapun mengenai Kirito-kun dan Asuna.

_Mereka pasti baik-baik saja, 'kan?_

_Mereka harus baik-baik saja._

_Andaikan saat kejadian waktu itu aku… aku…_

_Ah, aku benar-benar tidak berguna, ya?_

Bagaikan gayung bersambut, temanku yang kutunggu-tunggu itu—si Angin—menyambangiku juga, setelah sekian lama.

Sambil bergoyang di tangkaiku, aku bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

* * *

_"Ne, Kirito-kun… sekarang temani aku menjelajahi dunia ini lagi, ya? Ada bunga yang ingin sekali kulihat lagi. Kecil, dan aku tidak tahu namanya… tapi dia indah sekali. Walaupun saat itu aku tahu banyak sekali hal buruk yang terjadi… tapi dia—mereka—seolah-olah mengingatkanku tentang alasan untuk tetap bertahan. Ehehe, konyol ya? Tapi pada akhirnya kebahagiaan itu kembali datang, 'kan?_

_Kau harus melihatnya Kirito-kun. Oke?"_

* * *

_"Angin, aku mungkin tidak banyak berguna. Tapi apabila ada manusia yang tidak menganggapku demikian, aku senang sekali. Tolong sampaikan wangiku ini pada Asuna dan Kirito-kun. Semoga mereka tahu bahwa aku bahagia apabila mereka juga bahagia. Dan juga tolong sampaikan kepada mereka,_

_Aku akan menunggu kehadiran kalian di sini."_

* * *

** End**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou Kazuto Kirigaya a.k.a Kirito~**

saya baru pertamakali ngesot di fandom SAO nih ihik ihik salam kenal ya, mohon kerjasamanya juga. /winks/

dan aaaaituapaanyangsayatulis ;_;

bener bener nggak nyangka bisa selesai hari ini juga. awalnya iseng doang sih, tapi demi Kirito kita tersayang, ya sudahlah. alhamdulilah masih bisa kelar~ /curhat/

**Terima kasih banyak** udah baca! /peluk/

Komentar/kritik/unek-uneknya saya tunggu di kolom **review**~

Dadah.

:3


End file.
